Semua Gara-gara Malam Pertama
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Semua gara-gara malam pertama. Lho? Memangnya ada apa? NaruHina/AU/ Prompt : Malam Pertama Dedicated for #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration


**Halo... Nai kembali lagi dengan fic baru hihihihi...**

 **Fic ini Nai persembahkan untuk event #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration.**

 **.**

 **PROMPT : Malam Pertama**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua Gara-gara Malam Pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan setengah berlari keluar dari kampus. Ingin segera sampai ke sebuah tempat yang ingin kukunjungi.

Setelah keluar kampus aku berjalan menyusuri deretan pertokoan di pusat kota Konoha ini. Berbagai barang dipajang di etalase depan toko tersebut. Ada perhiasan, ada pakaian, ada apa aja. Semuanya tampak menarik tetapi tidak untukku saat ini. Hanya satu tempat yang ada di kepalaku sekarang. Sebuah tempat yang berada di lorong tersembunyi dekat dengan tempat pembuangan sampah.

Menjijikkan? Memang sih. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Aku butuh sesuatu yang hanya bisa kudapatkan di tempat itu.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengenal tempat tersebut karena memang aku belum pernah ke sana. Tetapi tadi aku sempat menanyakan pada teman sekaligus sahabatku, Sakura dan Ino karena tampaknya mereka pernah berkunjung ke tempat itu. Atau lebih tepatnya Ino lah yang sering pergi sementara Sakura baru sekali, itupun karena paksaan Ino.

Bibirku tersenyum penuh arti saat mata opalku menemukan apa yang kucari. Ternyata tidak susah juga dicari. Sambil menutup hidung dengan sebelah tangan, aku berlari menuju ke tempat itu. Tanganku yang bebas mendorong pintu yang ternyata cukup berat.

Remang.

Suasananya mirip dengan tempat-tempat berbau hal dewasa.

Yah, tentu saja. Karena tempat ini memang berbau hal dewasa.

Sejenak aku mengagumi tempat ini. Desainnya terkesan klasik. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu, suasana remang ditambah pencahayaan beberapa lilin menambah sisi menarik dari tempat ini. Aroma lilin aroma sedikit merangsang, membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri setiap manusia normal termasuk aku. Tetapi tentu saja aku mengabaikannya. Sekarang bukan saatnya!

Aku memasuki tempat yang sebenarnya sebuah toko tersebut. Berjalan menyusuri deretan rak terbuat dari bahan kayu yang berjajar dengan sangat rapi. Mataku melirik papan nama di setiap rak.

Ah! Itu dia!

Rak dengan papan nama "Majalah". Tersenyum kegirangan aku segera menenggelamkan diriku di sana. Setelah membaca deretan tulisan di tiap-tiap majalah, aku mengambil salah satu yang menurutku cukup bagus dan langsung membawanya. Langkahku kembali bersemangat. Kini menyusuri deretan rak dengan papan nama "CD".

Tanpa menimbang dan mengingat, aku langsung memutuskan mencomot salah satu yang memiliki cover paling menarik. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan isinya sebenarnya karena yang kubutuhkan hanyalah referensi.

Aku berjalan menuju kasir berniat membayar barang belanjaanku. Tetapi sampai di depan kasir ternyata tidak ada siapapun di sana. Celingak celinguk aku mencari dimana sebenarnya petugas kasir yang seharusnya berjaga di sini?

"Anda mencariku, nona?"

Sebuah bisikan parau terdengar tepat di telingaku, menimbulkan rasa geli di sekujur tubuhku. Aku menoleh dengan cepat.

 _Wrong decision!_

Karena kini hidungku bersentuhan dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Mata opalku membelalak terkejut sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dalam pesona lautan di hadapanku. Aku terdiam, mulutku yang menganga belum sempat kututup saat tiba-tiba-

 _Chu-_

Bibirku menempel dengan sebuah benda kenyal yang cukup manis, ah tidak! Sedikit pedas, rasa kuah ramen. Dan sedikit memabukkan sepertinya, buktinya aku masih enggan melepas meski kesadaranku mulai kembali dan memperingatkanku tentang apa yang tengah terjadi.

Cukup lama bibirku menempel pada benda asing tersebut dan mataku tetap tenggelam, terlena dalam birunya hamparan lautan yang berada begitu dekat. Sebelum getaran alat komunikasi kurasakan dari dalam tas selempang yang kubawa.

Dengan cepat kudorong tubuh yang lebih besar dariku itu. Aku merogoh tas dan menemukan HP yang menjadi penyelamat hidupku.

"Ha-halo..."

"..."

"Hai, sebentar lagi aku pulang, Nii-san."

"..."

"Ti-tidak usah, aku naik bus saja."

"..."

"Iya."

Kumasukkan benda kotak tipis tersebut ke dalam tas. Dengan menundukkan pandangan karena wajahku sudah memerah, kuserahkan barang belanjaku kepada laki-laki itu.

"Hm... Kau yakin mau membeli ini?"

Suara bariton laki-laki itu membuatku mendongak. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"A-aku yakin."

"Benarkah? Kelihatannya kau bukan tipe gadis yang suka menonton atau membaca hal seperti ini. Berciuman saja kau masih amatir."

Laki-laki berrambut kuning itu menyeringai mengejekku membuatku kembali menunduk menahan malu. Sepertinya wajahku sudah memerah padam, soalnya aku merasakan panas yang luar biasa.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" bentakku pura-pura jutek.

"Hahahahaha... Kau lucu sekali. Aku kan cuma bertanya, apa kau yakin? Memangnya untuk apa kau membelinya? Apa kau begitu penasaran? Atau kau bertaruh dengan teman-temanmu?"

Aku mendelik tajam menatapnya. Kan tidak mungkin aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada laki-laki yang tidak kukenal.

"Su-sudah cepat hitung berapa totalnya. Da-dasar tukang ikut campur!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku, gigiku bergemeletuk menahan amarah sekaligus malu. Sialan! Apa-apaan dia, mengataiku amatiran. Lagipula siapa suruh dia menciumku tiba-tiba.

Ya Tuhan!

Aku baru ingat kalau itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Tentu saja aku jadi semakin meledak-ledak dalam hati.

Sambil tertawa laki-laki yang memiliki tiga goresan di pipi itu menyerahkan barang belanjaku.

"GRATIS untuk amatiran sepertimu, Nona!"

Sialaaaaaaaaaaaannn!

Aku benar-benar ingin menggigit tangannya yang sudah terbalut perban itu. Biar mati sekalian!

Dengan cepat aku mengambil tas keresek di tangannya dan berlalu pergi sebelum berucap:

"Te-terimakasih."

Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini anak kos, jadi harus bisa berhemat. Kalau ada kesempatan seperti ini mana mau aku menyia-nyiakannya.

Kakiku terus berjalan penuh semangat menuju halte bus terdekat. Aku tersenyum mengingat sebentar lagi akan melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi hobiku beberapa hari ini.

Jadi ceritanya aku adalah salah satu penggemar anime berjudul Naru. Dalam anime tersebut ada sepasang tokoh yang sangat yaitu si Naru dan Hina dan dulu aku berharap mereka menjadi pasangan. Ternyata mereka benar-benar menjadi pasangan di akhir cerita. Nah mulai bulan ini, selama sebulan setengah, anime tersebut menceritakan _road to their wedding day_. Selama itu pula salah satu fanpage yang kuikut di fb merayakannya. Di sana kita bisa menyumbangkan beberapa karya salah satunya adalah cerita fanfiksi.

Aku yang memang hobi menulis sejak dulu berniat ikut serta menulis cerita fanfiksi. Tema sudah ditentukan oleh panitia, dan aku memilih tema "malam pertama". Karena aku belum berpengalaman dan aku tipe seorang penulis yang cukup perfeksionis (meski masalah hasil aku tidak terlalu peduli), aku memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan referensi. Untuk itulah aku mendatangi toko tadi dan membeli beberapa majalah dan CD berisi hal dewasa.

Ah...

Tanpa sadar bus yang kutunggu sudah datang. Aku pulang dulu ya.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Padahal masih pagi dan mukaku sudah mirip zombie. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus dan berhenti tepat di bagian tengah gedung. Ruangan ini penuh dengan aroma yang beraneka ragam. Beberapa kursi dan meja tertata rapi saling berhadapan. Di bagian selatan terdapat etalase yang menyajikan berbagai macam santapan. Yap, ini adalah kantin.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang masih kosong kemudian merogoh tasku untuk mengambil HP. Menyentuh layarnya dan mulai mengetik pesan teks.

" _Aku di kantin, kutunggu kalian di sini!"_

Baru saja HP kumasukkan kembali dan ternyata saat aku mendongak aku mendapati wajah penuh cengiran konyol dari dua sahabatku. Aku memutar mata malas.

"Ck!"

"Kenapa Hinata? Kau mengerikan sekali pagi ini!" teriakan cempreng Ino menggema di runagan kantin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ujarku datar.

"Jangan begitu Hinata! Cerita saja pada kami. Jadi kau sudah dapat apa yang kau cari kemarin?"

Sakura bertanya sambil menoel-noel lenganku. Aku menepis tangannya dan menjatuhkan kepalaku ke meja.

"Sudah! Tapi itu mengerikan."

"Apanya yang mengerikan?"

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau isinya benar-benar vulgar."

Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang mereka berdua tampak cengo.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari malam pertama, Hinata?" Sakura berteriak tertahan dan mata _emeraldnya_ mendelik tajam padaku. Aku tentu saja salah tingkah.

"A-Aku pikir hanya berciuman."

 _Plaaakkk!_

Aku bingung, kenapa mereka menepuk jidat sendiri?

"Sepertinya memang kita harus turun tangan, _Forehead!_ "

Aku semakin bingung saat keduanya saling memandang dan mengangguk.

"Turun tangan masalah apa?"

Suara datar seorang laki-laki berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kami bertiga. Oh, ternyata Sasuke-kun, pacar Sakura. Di sebelahnya ada Sai, gebetan Ino. Aku langsung menjatuhkan kepalaku ke meja lagi. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada adegan _lovey dovey_ dari keduanya.

Aku hanya memandang dua orang laki-laki berrambut gelap kini duduk berhadapan dengan kami tersebut dengan pandangan datar. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahku ke lipatan tangan.

"Masalah Hinata, Sasuke-kun."

Dengan tanpa merasa berdosa Sakura menceritakan masalahku pada kekasihnya dan teman-temannya. Aku yang berniat protes justru dibungkam dengan kejamnya oleh Ino. Akhirnya aku hanya pasrah saat mendengar tawa mengejek dan melihat lirikan sinis dari mata-mata mereka. Terlebih iris safir yang kini tengah menatapku nakal.

 _Wait... What?_

Iris safir?

Mataku membelalak sempurna saat melihatnya. Dia, laki-laki petugas kasir di toko kemarin. Laki-laki yang sudah dengan seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan tanpa perasaan mengejekku amatiran. Wajahku memerah kali ini bukan karena malu tetapi lebih karena marah. Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan berdiri, tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan Sakura, Ino, Sasuke dan Sai padaku.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" teriakku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah laki-laki kuning itu. Dia hanya menyeringai lebar dan mengedipkan matanya padaku. Tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di sebelah Sasuke-kun.

"Kau kenal dengan Naruto, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja dia kemarin bersikap kurang ajar padaku. Menciumku dan seenaknya mengataiku amatiran." teriakku.

Awalnya semua terdiam saat mendengar kalimatku tetapi selanjutnya mereka justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal _stoic_ sampai menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Aku mengerutkan dahi kebingungan. Kenapa mereka tertawa?

"Ka-kau menciumnya, Naruto? Jahat sekali! Padahal itu ciuman pertama Hinata lho..." goda Ino.

"Hahahahaha... Aku sudah tahu itu. Makanya aku mengatainya amatiran. Lagipula aku sempat bingung apa yang dilakukan amatiran sepertimu dengan CD dan majalah dewasa? Ternyata kau penasaran dengan malam pertama."

"Nah lebih baik kau belajar dari Naruto saja, Hinata. Dia itu _playboy_ cap kapak. Pasti dia bisa mengajarimu tentang malam pertama!"

Dan mereka kembali menertawakanku. Aku menghentakkan kakiku merasa kesal. Terlebih dengan kedua sahabatku yang malah ikut menggoda. Memang aku akui, aku ini amatir, belum pernah punya pacar seumur hidup, padahal umurku sudah 20 tahun. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, selain belum laku aku memang tidak peduli. Aku belum berminat untuk pacaran karena aku tidak mau sakit hati.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana dulu Sakura sempat mogok makan sampai masuk rumah sakit gara-gara Sasuke tidak membalas perasaannya. Atau saat Ino hampir dengan bodohnya mengakhiri hidup hanya gara-gara ditinggal kawin Deidara, pacarnya. Belajar dari pengalaman itulah aku memutuskan untuk tidak pacaran dulu, meski harus menjomblo. Aku ingin langsung menikah, aku hanya akan menerima laki-laki yang dengan berani memintaku pada Ayahku.

 _ **Bruukh!**_

Rupanya aku terlalu larut dalam lamunanku, berlari tanpa memandang ke depan. Sampai-sampai menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh. Untung saja orangnya tidak marah, justru menolongku berdiri.

"Ma-maaf." ucapku tanpa mendongakkan kepala.

"Kau ini, baru digoda seperti itu saja sudah kacau begini."

Aku tersentak, ini kan suara laki-laki kuning itu. Aku menengadah menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!"

Aku berniat pergi. Hanya niat sih karena yang ada laki-laki itu malah menarik tanganku.

"Hei!" ujarku marah.

Tapi saat pandangan mataku bersirobok dengannya, aku terdiam. Naruto, laki-laki itu, menatapku tajam.

"Aku serius Hinata."

Aku terhenyak, nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Se-serius?"

"Aku serius mau mengajarimu malam pertama."

 _ **Plaaakkk!**_

Tanpa sadar tanganku melayang menampar pipinya yang bergores. Cukup keras sepertinya karena sekarang aku merasakan telapak tanganku sangat panas.

"Ku-kurang ajar!"

Aku berlari...

Di tempat...

Karena kulihat dia masih menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Le-lepaskan!" cicitku. Jujur aku mulai takut saat Naruto semakin erat mencengkeram tanganku. Apalagi mata biru yang semakin gelap itu. Kulihat keadaan sekitarku juga sepi karena kami berada di lorong penghubung antar fakultas yang sudah lama tidak digunakan. Tepatnya sejak jembatan baru dibangun. Ya Tuhan, kenapa langkah kakiku malah membawaku kemari?

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Huh?"

Cengo.

Hinata cengo.

Hyuuga Hinata cengo.

"A-apa-apaan? Kau baru me-mengenalku dan berani mengatakan itu? Ka-kau pasti mau me-memanfaatkanku."

Tak ayal wajahku memanas. Bagaimanapun baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi aku tidak mau percaya. Pasti dia hanya ingin merayuku untuk mendapatkan harta berhargaku dan setelah itu pergi mencampakkanku.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak setahun yang lalu, Hinata. Sejak Sasuke resmi berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan."

"Huh?"

Cengo lagi.

Kulihat Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mendesah kasar. Sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh!"

Huh? Dia mengataiku lagi kan? Apa barusan? Bodoh katanya? Apa perlu kuberitahu kalau aku menduduki peringkat kedua di fakultas kedokteran, tepat satu peringkat di bawah Sakura?

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapati punggungku kesakitan karena terbentur dinding lorong. Refleks aku memejamkan mata, dan saat membukanya ternyata wajah laki-laki kuning itu sudah berada di jarak yang amat sangat dekat denganku.

"Kau bodoh! Kau tidak peka! Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari kalau selama setahun ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu? Selalu mengikuti Sasuke mendatangi Sakura demi bisa dekat denganmu? Selalu tersenyum padamu tapi kau malah mengabaikanku?"

Dia berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas. Begitu cepat dan membuatku sedikit kaget. Apa benar sudah selama itu kami bertemu? Tapi aku merasa tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Kau ini..."

Dia menggeram membuatku ketakutan. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak mengingat posisiku saat ini bergitu terhimpit. Salah bergerak sedikit saja bisa-bisa kejadian kemarin terulang.

"Kau pasti juga tidak tahu kalau Toneri, teman sekelasmu itu selalu memperhatikanmu? Berusaha mendekatimu tetapi dihalangi oleh Sakura dan Ino karena mereka tahu Toneri itu _playboy_? Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau Utakata kakak sepupu Sakura menyukaimu? Atau Gaara pernah menaruh hati padamu sebelum dia menyerah karena kau tidak peka dan sekarang berhasil _move on_ berkat Matsuri?"

Huh?

Apa-apan ini?

Apa itu semua benar?

Kenapa selama ini aku tidak tahu?

"Karena kau bodoh, Hinata!"

Bagai mengetahui isi kepalaku, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Tapi aku bersyukur, berkat kebodohanmu itu sainganku jadi berkurang. Sekarang aku mau menyadarkan kekasihku yang bodoh ini."

Naruto menarikku berjalan keluar. Aku yang masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tersebut hanya mengikuti kemana dia melangkah.

Saat aku tersadar, kami berdua sudah duduk di bangku taman kota. Huh? Secepat inikah kami berjalan? Atau aku yang terlalu lama melamun?

"Jadi Hinata, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Huh?

Istri?

Is-tri?

I?

"A-Apaaa?"

Aku terlonjak berdiri saking kagetnya. Apa-apaan laki-laki ini? Seenaknya dan pemaksa. Apa pula yang barusan itu? Pacaran belum sudah mau menjadikanku istri.

"Aku dengar dari Sakura kalau kau tidak mau pacaran, kau mau langsung menikah dan kau hanya mau menerima laki-laki yang berani memintamu dari Ayahmu. Benar?"

Aku kembali dibuat terpana olehnya. Dalam hati merutuki mulut Sakura yang mirip ember itu. Kapan-kapan aku akan membeli lakban dan menyumpal bibirnya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak mengerti. Perasaan hangat yang merayapi hatiku. Jantungku berdetak kencang tidak beraturan. Rasanya aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

Aku panik karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi yang aku lakukan selanjutnya adalah meminta perlindungan dari Ayahku.

"Ka-kalau begitu kau harus memintaku dan melamarku lalu meng-menghadap Ayahku."

Saking paniknya aku tidak peduli lagi kalau kata-kataku berantakan.

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai ke arahku membuatku gemetar ketakutan. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aku menelan ludah gugup saat dia mendekat padaku. Mataku beralih pada bibirnya yang tipis.

Dan aku semakin gelagapan saat dia sudah semakin dekat.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu malam pertama." bisiknya parau.

 _Set!_

Dia menjauh, seringai lebar masih menghiasi bibirnya. Tangannya mengayunkan sebuah benda mungil yang ternyata Hpku.

Eh?

Sejak kapan?

HP dengan _casing_ ungu itu bergetar dan layarnya menyala, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat kuraih HP itu dan aku mengangkatnya.

"Ha-halo-"

" _Hinata. Kau di mana?"_

"A-ayah? Hinata masih di-kampus."

" _Oh begitu. Apa kau kenal dengan Namikaze Naruto?"_

"Huh? Si-siapa?"

Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang.

" _Namikaze Naruto, katanya dia kuliah di tempat sama denganmu. Tapi dia mengambil jurusan Hukum."_

Aku melirik laki-laki di sampingku yang kini tersenyum penuh arti. Bibirnya komat kamit membentuk kata "malam pertama". Membuatku mengalihkan pandang.

"A-ah iya... A-aku mengenalnya, Ayah."

" _Oh baguslah. Baru saja ayahnya, Minato, datang ke kantor. Kukira mau membahas masalah bisnis. Ternyata dia mau melamarmu untuk anaknya."_

"Huh?"

" _Ayah tidak tahu ternyata kau sudah punya pacar. Untung saja Ayah belum menjodohkanmu."_

"Huh?"

" _Hinata? Kenapa kau terdengar kaget Nak? Apa Naruto, pacarmu itu belum memberitahumu tentang ini?"_

"..."

" _Minato bilang dia akan datang bersama istri dan anaknya hari Sabtu ini, jadi kau pulanglah dulu ya."_

"..."

" _Hinata?"_

"Hinata!"

Teriakan berbeda frekuensi terdengar sayup-sayup dari seberang telepon dan di dekatku yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

 _ **One month later**_

" _Saya, Hyuuga Hinata memilih engkau Namikaze Naruto menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang di waktu sehat dan sakit. Saya mau mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup sampai maut memisahkan kita."_

 _ **.**_

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Semua berawal dari keinginanku untuk membuat cerita fanfiksi lalu berlanjut pada kekonyolan yang aku alami.

Saat ini aku tengah duduk di atas ranjang. Memakai piyama lengkap. Kurebahkan tubuhku kekasur. Ahh nikmatnya berbaring setelah mandi air hangat.

Apalagi setelah capek dan lelah karena seharian berdiri menyalami para tamu undangan yang memberikan selamat kepada kami.

Kami?

Ya, kami.

Aku dan Naruto-kun.

Ah bahkan aku sendiri tidak mempercayainya.Aku pikir mereka akan membiarkanku menyelesaikan studi dulu baru kami berdua melangsungkan pernikahan. Tapi, Naruto-kun dengan lantang menolak dan meminta pernikahan kami dilangsungkan secepatnya. Dia tidak mengemukakan alasan apapun saat itu. Hanya saja esoknya aku mendengar penuturan Sakura, Sakura dengar dari Sasuke, bahwa Naruto-kun tidak mau setelah ini aku menjadi peka dan merespon perhatian yang diberikan laki-laki lain.

Hihihi... Aku malah tertawa kan? Ternyata dia juga bodoh!

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Hime?"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara laki-laki yang kini telah menjadi suamiku. Aku mendongak menatapnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

 _Glek!_

A-apa sebelumnya dia memang setampan dan seksi seperti ini?

"Kau terpesona, eh?"

Mataku menangkap bibirnya yang tengah menyeringai. Aku spontan mengalihkan pandangan. Mengangkat selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

Kurasakan permukaan kasur yang menurun akibat tekanan bertambah. Jantungku berdetak kencang, berdentum bagai genderang perang, dia pasti sudah naik ke kasur.

Benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku ditindih. Lalu bagian atas selimut yang kuremas perlahan menurun, menyingkap tabir antara aku dengan suamiku.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi, Hime?"

Tunggu!

Apa suara Naruto-kun sebelumnya serak begini?

"Bukannya kau butuh referensi untuk membuat cerita fanfiksi itu, hm? Masih ada sisa waktu 15 hari. Aku akan mengajarimu dan memenuhi kepalamu dengan referensi yang kau butuhkan selama 14 hari dan kau masih punya waktu sehari untuk membuat cerita itu. Bagaimana?"

Aku terhenyak, mendengar bisikannya. Mukaku merah padam. Tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Jangan tanyakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti di fanfiksi yang kubuat.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca. Silakan tuangkan uneg-uneg ke kolom review ya. Boleh saran, kritik atau** _ **flame**_ **. Jangan lupa tuangkan alasan logisnya ^^**


End file.
